Conventional indoor ice rinks keep the ice frozen using a refrigeration system below the ice rink floor. Typically the refrigeration system includes a concrete pad directly under the ice having a plurality of refrigerated tubes extending therethrough. The concrete pad is usually about six inches deep and insulated on a bottom face. This system requires constant cooling by the refrigerated tubes. The resulting ice temperature is unstable and highly dependent on the operation of the tubes. This results in the ice melting if a power outage or other temporary interruption of the refrigerated tubes occurs.